Turn Table Turn
"Turn Table Turn" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis Ramos and Flores figure out ways to rebel against authority. A news item has an unexpected effect. Red and Lorna face personal disappointment. Plot Present The picture of Judy King and Cindy Hayes kissing is huge celebrity news, making headlines on entertainment TV shows. Cindy is annoyed that her face was blurred out in the news reports. Piscatella demands that the staff look for mobile phones in the prison to find out how the photo was released. On the van run, Maritza Ramos points out to Dixon how strange it is that there is always a gardener on the CO's campus. Her intention is to send away the drug dealer as she doesn't want to participate in Maria Ruiz's drug ring anymore; her plan is successful. Carrie 'Big Boo' Black doesn't want to be friends with Tiffany Doggett if she's going to forgive Charlie Coates for raping her. Lorna "Morello" Muccio is visited by her sister Frankie again, who has nothing but praise for Lorna's husband. Lorna interprets this as them cheating on her and becomes enraged. Maria's crew realize that if they don't shower or cover themselves in strong scents, the guards won't search them inappropriately. In the bathrooms, Maria confronts Maritza, angry that there were no drugs delivered. Aleida Diaz comes to Gloria Mendoza asking her to take care of Daya now that she is getting out, telling Gloria that Daya is her daughter now. Red finds Nicky Nichols in the bathroom smoking heroin. Red is guilty and utterly dismayed that she has been unable to help Nicky. Sister Ingalls tries a number of rebellious activities in order to get sent to solitary confinement where Sophia Burset is being held. None of the guards take her attempts seriously. Gloria sees one of her attempts and tells her that she has to do something serious, so Ingalls punches her in the face and insults her. Gloria and Ingalls pretend to have a conflict and Gloria demands Ingalls to be taken to the SHU. They share a thumbs up as Ingalls is marched off. Ingalls has a phone however doesn't account for the fact that the SHU is solitary and doesn't know how she will contact Sophia from within the unit. CO Stratman demands Blanca Flores shower and when she doesn't, he clues into her rebellion. He makes her stand on top of one of the cafeteria tables until she agrees to relent. Maritza Ramos is taken to the cabins and forced by Humphrey to choose between eating ten dead flies or a live baby mouse, based on a leisurely conversation she had earlier with Marisol Gonzales. When she tries to beg her way out of it, he holds a gun to her head as she cries. Nicky comes and finds Red in her office, promising to come clean. Ingall is seen in the SHU, her hand touches her neck where her locket usually hangs, however it has been taken off her. The episode ends with Dixon telling Stratman he may have made a mistake with Blanca, who is gaining much attention from refusing against the guards. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Blanca Flores Blanca was previously a live-in caretaker for a demanding elderly woman named Millie. Blanca begins a romance with the gardener, which makes Millie jealous, so she fires him. In revenge, Blanca has sex with the gardener in the middle of Millie's room while she sleeps. Millie wakes up and is disturbed by the sight. The next morning the power has shifted to Blanca, who starts calling the shots. Memorable Quotes Gallery S04E09 Gloria and Sister Ingalls.jpg S04E09 Maritza and Humps.jpg S04E09 Flores on table.jpg Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy '' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Beth Fowler as Jane Ingalls * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * Mary Louise Wilson as Millie * Tamara Torres as Gerrman Co-Stars * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Evan Hall as CO Stratman * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Miguel Izaguirre as Diablo * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Pedro Morillo Jr. as Alosno * Kristen Sieh as Francine Morello * Emily Tarver as CO CO Artesian McCullough * Michael Torpey as CO Thomas Humphrey Music Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Blanca's Flashback